Whoz That Boy?
by Choi sang bin
Summary: Seorang siswi pindahan yang tertarik pada seorang namja tampan yang berada satu kelas dengannya, namun memiliki sebuah misteri. misteri yang tidak dia sangka akan membawanya pada hal yang tak terduga.


**Title : Whoz That Boy?**

**Disclaimer : They are belong to GOD, their self, their parent.**

**But this fict real is mine**

**Main cast : Kim eun ae (OC)**

**Cho kyuhyun (Super Junior)**

**Kim eun cho (OC)**

**Kim yesung (Super Junior)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Mistery and Little bit Romance**

**Warning : OOC for KyuSung, GaJe, Abal, Banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana, bahasa tidak Baku, tidak sesuai dengan EYD dll.**

**Length : Chaptered**

**A/N : annyeong Readers, aku Author Newbie disini. Baru pertama kali publish FF, sebelumnya belum pernah nge'publish FF di FB atau di Blog pribadi aku, jdi bisa di bilang aku author paling baru.**

**Oleh karena itu, aku harap bimbingan dari para Author Senior sekalian. Dan berharap ada yang baca + me'review FF buatan aku yang sangat jauh dari kesempurnaan ini. So, mohon partisipasinya Yeorobun and Chingudeul sekalian…**

**Ini masih prolog, jika ada yang suka dan banyak yang mereview aku akan lanjut. Tapi kalau tidak ada yang review aku akan menghapusnya. Setidaknya aku tahu apakah FF ku ini bagus atau tidak.**

**So….**

**Happy reading**

**Check it out**

**POV : kim eun ae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ku jejaki kaki ku ke menyusuri area _Incheon Air Port_, dengan menarik koper besar di tangan kanan ku. agak susah juga sih melewati lautan manusia yang tak terbilang banyaknya. ku edarkan pandangan ke segala arah berharap apa yang ku cari dapat ku temukan, namun nihil. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu aku menunggu tapi sepupu ku yang satu itu belum juga nongol batang hidungnya.

Kesal?

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan kesal? dia sendiri yang bilang akan datang 5 menit lagi, tapi apa? Sudah 45 menit aku menunggu tapi tidak datang-datang juga. Kenapa tidak di telephone? Itu dia masalahnya, sedari tadi aku menelphone yang ada hanya bunyi kereta api yang terdengar.

'_kryuukkk_'

Aduh ini perut juga tidak bisa di ajak kompromi, pake lapar segala lagi. Haahhh, lelah aku putuskan untuk duduk dulu di bangku yang ada di depanku. Aku meraih sebuah majalah yang tersedia di sana, untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa lapar. Dan melupakan kekesalan ku pada Kim eun cho sepupu ku. untuk seketika aku larut dalam majalah yang ada di tanganku dan melupakan kejenuhan.

"_eun ae-ah_" aku mendongakkan kepala ku, saat telingaku menangkap sebuah suara yang sangat familiar. Tapi tak menemukan siapa-siapa. Aku mengendikkan bahuku acuh dan kembali membaca.

"_eun ae-ah_" lagi, aku mendengar suara itu tapi kali ini cukup dekat. Mungkin aku hanya salah dengar, jadi ku cuekin saja.

"yak! _Neo_, dari tadi aku memanggil mu" aku menatap _yeoja _di depanku, ternyata si _Eun cho_ itu sudah datang.

"kenapa baru datang sekarang? Kenapa tidak datang besok saja eoh?" tanyaku kesal, dan memasang wajah sekesal mungkin. Ku lihat dia hanya nyengir menanggapi pertanyaan ku.

"_mianhae_, tadi ada urusan sedikit, sudah lama menunggu?"

"_ojik_, hanya 1 jam" ucap ku ketus, dia membelalakan matanya.

"_omo_, sudah selama itu? _Aigoo_… ini semua gara-gara si kepala besar itu." Aku menatapnya bingung

"_nugu_?"

"_annio_, bukan apa-apa… _kajja_ kita pulang" sanggahnya, karena masih kesal aku juga tidak terlalu perduli sama si kepala besar yang dia maksudkan itu. Dan segera mensejajarkan langkahku dengannya. Dia membantuku membawakan koper ku menuju basemant, setelah sampai di samping sebuah mobil _Ferrari _ berwarna putih, dia memasukkannya kedalam bagasi. Aku memasuki mobil dan duduk di kursi samping kemudi. Sedangkan dia duduk di belakang kemudi kemudian melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kawasan _incheon air port_.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan dari bandara akhirnya kami sampai juga di apartemen milik eun cho, apartemen _minimalis _yang sangat nyaman dan simple. Ku perhatikan setiap sudut ruangan, bersih dan rapi. Dengan dinding putih bersih menambah kesan yang sangat indah.

"_eun ae-ah_, koper mu sudah ku bawa kekamarmu. Yang di ujung itu adalah kamarmu" _Eun cho_ menunjuk sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan corak pink di tengahnya. Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"baiklah, aku kedapur dulu mau masak. Kau pasti laparkan?"

"_geurum_" _Eun cho_ tersenyum lalu berlalu meninggalkanku menuju dapur. Sambil menunggu _Eun cho_ selesai memasak, ku putuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamarku dulu sekedar untuk merapikan pakaian yang ku bawa.

Aku tersenyum malihat kamar baru yang akan ku tempati mulai sekarang, dinding yang di dominasi dengan warna _violet,_ sebuah _single bed_ berada di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan seprai yang berwarna putih dengan corak pink. Rak -rak di depan bed, meja rias di sisi kanan dan meja belajar disisi kiri bed. Yang lagi-lagi berwarna pink. Bisa di bilang semua benda yang ada di ruangan ini dominan dengan warna pink. Aku berjalan mendekati sebuah pintu yang ku yakini adalah pintu kamar mandi yang ada di sudut ruangan, cukup besar dengan _bathup_ dan _westafle_. Pokoknya semua sudah lengkap peralatan mandi lengkap di sana.

'_cklek_'

Ku mendengar suara pintu terbuka dari luar dan suara tapak kaki yang terdengar perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam ruangan, aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena aku masih di dalam kamar mandi. _Eun cho _menghampiri ku dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"_otte_? Kau suka dengan kamar mu?" aku mengangguk antusias

"sudah kuduga, aku sengaja mengecat dindingnya dengan warna _violet_ dan mengganti barang-barang yang ada dengan warna pink dan putih. Karena aku tahu kau suka sekali dengan warna pink. Ah! aku sudah menyiapkan makanan di atas meja kau makanlah dulu"

"_eonni, gomawo_" aku berlari memeluknya, saat di hendak melangkah keluar.

"_ne cheonma_"

.

.

.

Aku memandang takjub bangunan yang ada di hadapanku saat ini, ya! Saat ini aku sudah berada di sekolah baruku, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, _Eun cho_ mengajakku ke ruang kepala sekolah. Yang ada di bangunan kiri, di lantai 4. Setibanya di sana _Eun cho_ pamit ke kelas, meninggalkanku sendirian di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Dengan perasaan gugup aku mengetuk pintu dengan pelan.

"masuk" perintah suara dari dalam, dengan segera ku putar _handle_ pintu dan melangkah masuk. Seorang namja paruh baya terlihat sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang ada di depannya.

"_sillyehamnida sajangnim_"

"_ah ne,_ silahkan duduk" aku hanya mengangguk dan segera duduk di kursi yang ada di depan mejanya. Aku segera menyodorkan sebuah map yang berisikan tentang data – data kepindahanku.

"hmm, _Kim eun ae_, pindahan dari _SB High School_" aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "baiklah, kita kekelas mu sekarang" sekali lagi aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Jalanan di sekitar koridor saat ini tengah sepi, karena bell masuk sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu. Kami berhenti di depan sebuah kelas dengan papan kecil yang bertuliskan XI-A, kepala sekolah masuk mendahuluiku. Setelah berbicara sebentar dengan guru yang saat itu sedang mengajar, kepala sekolah mengibaskan tangannya menyuruhku untuk masuk. Aku melangkah dengan canggung, tapi berusaha ku tutupi. Aku tidak mau terlihat salah tingkah di depan kelas nanti.

"_ijeneun_, perkenalkan namamu"

"_annyeong haseyo yeorobun, choneun kim eun ae imnida. Mannaseyo bangapseumnida_"

"_anyyeong~_" koor semua siswa serempak, aku tersenyum memandangi mereka semua. Semua balas tersenyum melihatku, kesan yang sangat bagus menjadi siswa baru.

"baiklah, _Eun ae-sshi_ kau bisa duduk dengan _Yun jae in. Jae in-sshi_ angkat tangan mu" seorang _yeoja_ manis dengan rambut hitam lurus sebahu yang berada di bangku kedua di depanku mengangkat tangannya, setelah menunduk sopan pada kepala sekolah dan _Ssaem _yang mengajar. Tanpa basa-basi aku segara melangkah kesana dan duduk di sampingnya. Dia tersenyum ramah dan tentu saja ku balas dengan senyum ramah pula.

"_annyeong, Yun jae in imnida_" dia mengulurkan tangannya yang ku balas segera

"_ne, Kim eun ae imnida_, semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik" dan kami sama – sama tersenyum

"sekarang kita lanjutkan kembali pelajarannya" ujar _Shin songsaenim_ di depan yang ku tahu namanya dari Jae in yang merupakan wali kelas kami, _Jae in_ terlihat _focus_ sekali dengan materi yang di jelaskan oleh _Shin songsaenim_. Sementara aku, aku sedang sibuk memperhatikan siswa-siswa yang ada di kelas ini.

Pandangan ku berhenti pada seorang _namja_ yang duduk di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela. Kepalanya menunduk jadi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, entah sadar atau tidak bahwa aku sedang memperhatikannya. Dia mendongak, dan sesaat kami beradu pandang. Seolah terhipnotis aku terus saja menatapnya, rambutnya yang ikal kecokelatan, mata _almond _yang menatapku tajam, bibir tebal yang berwarna _pink_ alami, kulit putih pucat, dengan ekspresi yang datar.

'_puk_'

"kau sedang malihat siapa?" aku mengalihakan pandanganku dari namja tadi kearah _Jea in_.

"_anni_" sangkalku, dia melihat kearah _namja_ yang ku perhatikan tadi, senyum _mesterius_ terukir di wajahnya kala menatapku.

"kau menyukainya yah?"

"_ye_?" dia masih saja tersenyum

"namanya _Cho kyuhyun_"

"oh, begitu" aku tersenyum kikuk, ketahuan memperhatikan orang secara diam-diam. Saat aku menoleh kembali namja itu sudah menunduk kembali, aku penasaran apa sih yang di lakukannya?.

TBC/END?


End file.
